


Mysterious

by SJAR98



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJAR98/pseuds/SJAR98
Summary: Shindong see new face, how he think about it?
Kudos: 1





	Mysterious

Shindong is incredibly too early, like usual. He arrive an hour before the scheduled meeting, blaming his early wake up. Nowdays he wakes up before 7 and comes to appointment too early. Other members start to nag him for it, so mostly he stays in car till five minutes before the time. But today his manager need to pick up other member, so Shindong have no choice but to wait in the meeting room.

"Maybe I can play some light game while waiting." Shindong thinks while he walks upstairs. He just going to open the door when he hears someone playing piano inside.

"Since when we have piano in meeting room?" Shindong wonders.

He recognize the melody, it's from Ryeowook last musical. Shindong can't make time to come, so he watch it online and that's the part he likes the most. But being this early is definitely not Ryeowook style, and almost impossible for him because he lives far away at Incheon.

He going to greet Ryeowook but when he open the door slightly, Shindong recognise he's not Ryeowook. Shindong never met him before, and he quite sure he knows all Label SJ staff even if he only knows their face and not name. But this person is new, and Shindong really curious who he is. He looks so handsome and even if he's sit, Shindong can tell he's taller than him. Only by his side profile, Shindong is sure this mysterious person is more handsome that every people Shindong know, even Siwon.

Shindong can't bring himself in, so he just stay at the door. The new person keep playing piano with lot of songs Shindong doesn't know and he play really well that Shindong can enjoy despite not knowing any of the melody. Before he realize, Shindong already take a video of him playing piano, amazed by both of his looks and his play. After few minutes, that person stop his play and stand. Shindong shocks and make his run, somehow doesn't want to get catch watching him stealthily. He goes downstair and decide to wait at cafe while calming himself down with some drink.

Five minutes before 12, the appointment time, Shindong make his way back upstair. He decide to take stairs and check every floor, hoping to meet that man and maybe he can get to know who is he. But untill he arrive at 4th floor, panting hard, he got nothing. 

When he enter, to his suprise that person is there, talking with Leeteuk. He see Shindong enter and stand, followed by Leeteuk. Shindong freeze, shocked that the person he's looking for is in front of him, also amazed by how good look he is. Leetuk break the silence thinking that Shindong is confused by new face in their Label.

"Shindong, come. I introduce you to ........"


End file.
